


Debris

by Angiestrangelittlecorner



Series: Angst one-shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat noir doesn't approve of this, Hurt, It was supposed to be a one-shot, a building is falling, and it's like a 19 page-long word doc, boi how did this happen, but now it's got six and a half chapters, so not suuupperrr long but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiestrangelittlecorner/pseuds/Angiestrangelittlecorner
Summary: Marinette runs into a falling building to save a little girl.





	1. Debris

A child was screaming.

Marinette spotted the yellow raincoat at the far end of the building, which groaned under its own weight. She looked around, there were too many people, she couldn’t transform, not in time to save the girl. Chat Noir was too far away, he’d never make it in time either.

Swearing, Marinette ran into the collapsing building. Dust and chunks of concrete spilled out from the cracks in the ceiling, metal poles and large chunks of it lying everywhere. The far end of the building had already completely collapsed, the little girl stuck between a fallen pillar and the collapsing wall. She faintly heard Chat scream her name but ignored it as she navigated towards the girl.

Marinette noticed the pillar was still attached to the ceiling and the floor, and any movement of it would result in the ceiling coming down.

The little girl was crying, her eyes wide and shining in fear, as she glanced up at Marinette. “Is Ladybug coming to save us?”

Marinette bit her lip. “Ladybug wanted to come in, but her yoyo might break something, so she sent me instead.”

The little girl seemed a little suspicious. “Are you her sister? You look like her a little bit.”

“What? No! I’m- uh- I’m…” The building shifted then, causing the little girl to scream as the wall crumbled, closing the space she was in, so she barely had room to move. Around Marinette, debris fell, and Marinette had to scramble over some debris as a chunk fell from the ceiling and a metal rod cut deep into her arm. She winced. “Hey, can you tell me your name?”

The little girl was sobbing now, terrified. “L-Loulou.” She whimpered softly.

“Alright. Can I call you Lou?” She tried to smile, ignoring the pain in her arm as she softened her gaze to calm the child. The precious thing nodded and allowed herself to stop crying.

“My maman calls me that.” Marinette smiled.

“Alright, Lou, I’m going to tell you a secret, so we can get out safe, but you have to promise never to tell anyone, okay?” The little girls’ eyes widened, and she nodded.

Marinette lowered her voice and opened her purse, glancing to Tikki for permission. Tikki nodded. “I’m ladybug, but I can’t turn into a superhero right now, because everyone would find out.” Lou seemed skeptical, until Tikki floated up to the girl, who gasped but giggled in wonder. “This is Tikki, she’s going to help you get out of there, and then I will carry you out, but we have to hurry, okay?”

Lou nodded. “Okay.”

Marinette lifted what debris she could out of the way. They had a few seconds, maybe a minute if they were lucky, to get out and clear the area, or they’d get crushed or choke to death in the smoke that would rise after it fell.

Chat Noir screamed her name, but he didn’t sound close enough. Marinette locked eyes with the girl. “Okay, I’m going to help you. I will lift you up, and you’re going to grab onto this ledge right here,” she gestured to an indent in the wall, “and use any little holes as places for your feet to help you climb up, okay?”

Lou nodded. “Will Tikki help me?”

Tikki smiled. “Of course! I will help you to climb, okay? I can give you a little bit of extra super strength to help you climb better.”

Lou bought it, brightening. “Really? Thank you Tikki!”

The building groaned. “Okay we need to start climbing now. Ready?”

Lou nodded, her tiny hands and feet grabbing at the exposed bars in the concrete posts. A few seconds passed and Marinette was able to reach her. Lou held on to Marinette and wrapped her arms around her, a sob escaping her as the building groaned loudly, shifting and beginning to crumble. Marinette wrapped her arms around the girl and ran.

Chat Noir called out to her again. He was closer. She could almost see him.

They were almost out when Marinette’s jeans got caught on a metal rod, tripping. The rod dug into her side and Marinette grit her teeth in pain. She placed Lou on the ground. “I need to you run to Chat Noir, okay? There are still some people in here and I need to go save them. Run as fast as you can.” She handed her purse to the girl and Tikki flew inside. “Take this, and don’t let anyone take it from you, okay? Don’t tell anyone about Tikki or me being Ladybug, okay? I will see you soon. You’re a very brave girl.”

Lou smiled brightly, oblivious and innocent, and sprinted away from the building. The moment the light touched her Marinette breathed a sigh of relief and turned her attention to the part of her jean trapped. She pulled to rip it away, screaming in pain as her arm pulsed.

Chat Noir had seen her, ushering the girl to a safe area before sprinting to Marinette. “Marinette! The building is coming down! Get out!”

She ripped at her jeans. They remained trapped. Marinette felt herself whimper as she saw the building _was _coming down. She locked eyes with Chat. He was so close.

The building shifted; debris fell from the sky. A chunk of the ceiling collided with Marinette’s shoulder and she stumbled. Her jean finally ripped enough for her to pull. She yanked on the material, splitting it before she realised the seam wouldn’t budge. She wouldn’t be able to get out. There was no way she’d-

Another chunk collided with her skull and she stumbled to the ground. Chat Noir cried out.

He was there in three seconds, ripping her jean and helping her up. Her leg was bleeding rapidly with her adrenaline, as was her arm, and a fresh cut on her forehead. Marinette was lightheaded.

They were just about safe when the building came down.

She briefly was aware of Her body being shielded by his. His eyes were pressed together tightly.

He opened his eyes a minute later, the suit taking most of the blow. He used the strength he had left to push debris off them, shouting that they needed an ambulance. His hands bushed dust and blood and hair from her face. He looked panicked, afraid.

“Princess don’t you dare pass out on me. The wounds are pretty bad, but you’ll be fine if you don’t pass out.”

She couldn’t respond, her eyes were closed. She felt so tired. _He’s always too worried. I’m sure it wouldn’t be so bad if I just took a nap_. Her ears rang and she didn’t hear the words he said next. People came near and her head spun, pulsing. The light of the sun was too bright as he moved away from her and she gritted her teeth in pain. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but the moment she did she vomited, and hands gripped her to turn her on her side, so she didn’t choke. She finished and her mouth was cleaned out by gloved hands. A mask was pressed to her face.

Marinette couldn’t remember anything after that.


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Feels fear like he's never felt before

A child was screaming.

Adrien felt himself shiver as the building shifted. There was a _child in that building_ and he wouldn’t make it in time to save them. He started towards it anyways as a bone-chilling silence fell about the Parisians who he’d managed to get to safety from the building. He didn’t know there were any children inside.

It was quiet as he ran towards the building at the end of the street. It was so far away. He wouldn’t make it in time. Someone else would. He tried to see if he could recognise the person who ran back into the building as fast as she could.

The pink jeans were a dead giveaway. A scream ripped from his throat in the shape of her name.

Adrien had never been so afraid. Even when he’d lost his mother, it wasn’t as if he’d been given a warning- she’d just disappeared. The danger in this moment, however, was so very, very real.

This was no akuma, this couldn’t be reversed. Whatever happened here happened forever.

“MARINETTE!” Her name tore from him like canvas being ripped in two. He tried to run faster, feeling impossibly slow. His staff was currently in the building she’d run into, and it was the only thing keeping it from falling instantaneously, but it was very thin and would only hold it for so much longer.

Marinette disappeared into the building. “MARINETTE! STOP! _PLEASE_!”

_Is she insane?_ She wasn’t a superhero. If the building came down on him, he could take it, the suit would absorb the impact for the most part. He would be fine. But she didn’t _have_ a suit.

He felt as if he was running forever. He was so close, almost there. _Please hold for just a little longer. Please. _

Seven seconds later, a little girl in a bright yellow raincoat came running out _with Marinette’s purse in her hands_. He skidded to a stop. “Where did you get this. Where is she?”

The girl pointed, eyes wide with fear, but determination shining all the same. “She said she had to save more people.”

_But there isn’t anyone else- shit_. He smiled at the girl, choking out a thanks. He heard the wine of metal as it strained to keep its shape and snapped his gaze up. Not far inside, was a flash of pink.

Marinette’s scream pierced his ears and his heart threatened to rip in a million pieces as it beat impossibly fast. The girl gasped and whimpered as she glanced back at the building and then at something in Marinette’s bag.

The building was crumbling quickly now. His heart hammered in his chest as he pointed for the little girl to run fast to where people were huddled down the street. She smiled and winked, which he found adorable, but odd, but didn’t let himself think anything except_ Marinette. Princess. Marinette. _

He had never been this scared _ever_. He’d seen danger like this before. The stakes had been this high before. He didn’t _understand_.

_That’s a lie. The stakes have _never_ been so high._ And he didn’t care if he knew why or why not because he didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t get to her before the ceiling did.

Later, he would hear the news remark that they’d never seen Chat Noir run so fast. That Chat noir had never looked so _afraid_.

_“MARINETTE!_ The building is coming down! _GET OUT!” _His voice cracked and he found he was crying. The risk of loosing someone _again_ was so great in that moment that he wanted nothing more than to sob and cry.

_ We should have let Luka keep the_ stupid_ bracelet. Luka should have kept the GODDAMN_ _bracelet. _

The would was muted by the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears.

Her eyes met his and he could have cried, she was beautiful, even covered in dirt, blood, and sweat. The cut on her arm, though, was _not_ beautiful.

The building shifted. He watched in horror as a piece of the ceiling connected with her left shoulder and she stumbled. She tore her eyes from his and yanked at the fabric of her jeans. Another piece of concrete fell from the ceiling and on to her head.

Marinette crumpled to the ground. “NO!”

He reached her then. He forced himself to focus as his claws sliced through the fabric of her jeans, freeing her.

He gathered her into his arms and focused on getting out. Behind him, the building gave way and began to fall. They were so _close_.

The first thing that hit the ground in front of him was an office chair.

Adrien cursed, throwing himself over her just in time for pieces of the building and various bits of office furniture to rain down upon them.

In the part of his mind that didn’t seem to understand the concept of seriousness, _It’s Raining Men_ sang at him and he told himself to shut up.

Heavy objects peppered all around and on top of them, and he grit his teeth in order not to yell out. Marinette probably had a concussion; yelling at her from this close would _not_ help. He groaned in pain, gasping as metal rod landed dangerously close to her head. He curled over her more, doing his best to cover as much of her with him as possible.

It felt like forever until he let himself open his eyes.

It was so quiet.

She was staring at him. She was staring so blankly, and he panicked, but her mouth gasped for air and he choked on a sob.

The dust covered _everything_. He could barely breathe. He took a deep breath and pushed debris away, using whatever strength he still had left from him rapidly fading adrenaline. He waved at the approaching crowd to draw attention. “WE NEED PARAMEDICS! _NOW_. GET AN AMBULANCE!”

He turned to her, assessing the full extent of her injuries. She was blinking up at him, her eyes threatening to close. There was a bleeding cut on her forehead and a gash along her left arm. That was as far as he allowed himself to look. Adrien did not like the sight of blood to begin with. On her it was just too much.

His body screamed at him to rest and stop moving as he bent to her, brushing the hair and blood from her face. The danger was over. Adrien was still afraid.

“Princess, don’t you _dare_ pass out on me. The wounds are pretty bad, but you’ll be fine if you don’t pass out.”

She had the _audacity_ to close her eyes in response. Her lips seemed to form words, but he couldn’t make out anything she was saying. Then she said_ nap_.

“NAP? No! No naps! What did I _just_ say? Marinette!” An ambulance had arrived, and he moved away to let them take her. His ring beeped at him and he knew he should go.

Marinette vomited and trashed. A mask was pressed to her face. She stopped moving.

She looked…dead.

Adrien couldn’t take it anymore. Lying a few meters away was his staff, and he didn’t hesitate to pick it up and run, fast and far, separating himself and the ambulance as quickly as possible.

He dropped into an alley and his transformation fell, giving Plagg barely enough time to move away from him as he threw up.

Adrien collapsed into a fit of sobs as his phone lit up with a call from Alya.

“Hello?” His voice sounded foreign, familiar.

“Adrien? What-where are you? Marinette is-” He sobbed.

“I know. I don’t know where I am I just…_please help._”

“Find my Friend says you’re not too far from me. Just hold on, okay? I’m with Nino. We’ll come get you.”

Adrien looked at the charm in his hand. Plagg started up at him in concern. “I can’t…” He chocked.

“I know. I’m barely keeping it together. I understand. Just hold on. She’s going to be okay. Just hold on.”

The call ended and Adrien closed his fist over the charm she’d given him, all those years ago.

He wasn’t sure when Alya and Nino had arrived, finding him hunched over the charm, holding onto it like it was all he had. He was still afraid. He didn’t know why but he couldn’t think. Not even about Marinette. All he could feel was the fear.

Adrien couldn’t remember anything after that.

He woke up the next morning, still holding on to the charm, still very much afraid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH i hope this is okay. I got such good feedback from the last chapter and I really hope this lives up to expectation! I revised it like three times and askdjsakd I'm crying inside. I had to like immerse myself into Adrien while i wrote this and damn. It was kinda hard to write  
I hope this is up to what you guys were hoping for, and thank you so much for the wonderful response on the last chapter.  
Damn i really just wrote and uploaded two chapters in 4 hours. Legendary.  
Please leave comments and if this wasn't as you were expecting, i'd love feedback so I can improve and not write bad stuff next time oof.  
Might do a small angst thing thats not too long and it'd probably just be like Adrien in the hall, or maybe Alya's pov (not so much of this scene, but of the aftermath, because her pov might be interesting. I've always loved the outside view kind of thing. And who knows. I might write in first person for once lol)  
You can also find me on tumblr! https://miraculousnisses.tumblr.com


	3. To See A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien falls apart, but Alya doesn't mind. He's hurt enough for the both of them. Alya takes care of her friends.

Marinette was screaming.

Alya clamped her hand over her mouth, struggling to keep the phone steady. She felt sick. Her hold on the camera wavered and she turned it to face her. “Hey all, sorry I know you’re looking for coverage, but that’s my best friend and I-” The words caught in her throat and she bit her lip, tears spilling down her cheek. Nino took the phone from her, apologizing for her to the camera, then shutting it off and jamming it into her pocket. His arms wrapped around her and she hugged him back, sobbing yet unable to tear her eyes from the rubble that had once been head offices for Gabriel Fashion House.

“WE NEED PARAMEDICS! _NOW._ GET AN AMBULANCE!” Chat Noir didn’t waste a moment before crouching down. Alya rushed towards her best friend and skidded to a halt at the odd scene that played out before her.

Chat Noir was curled over her best friend’s injured body, tears streaming down his face. He ran his hands over Marinette’s face softly so as not to hurt her, as if he didn’t want her to fall apart in his hands. He was saying words to her, softly at first, then frantically after a pause. He cried out her name in a way that made Alya’s heart clench, worsening her already breaking heart. He was breathing heavily, hands hovering over and closely to her, but not touching her, as if he was too afraid.

She knew Chat Noir sometimes made visits to Marinette’s balcony. Still, Marinette had said she didn’t know him all that well as she didn’t visit _that_ often. Maybe two times a month.

_“And mostly for croissants and cookies”_ _Marinette was laughing as she joked about Chat Noir’s seemingly constant need for food. “He’s using me for my connections, I know it.”_

Alya’s body shook with sobs as Marinette vomited, her eyes on Chat Noir.

He looked terrified. Broken. Lost.

The Paramedics covered Marinette’s face in a mask. Chat Noir’s eyes widened, and his chest heaved. He bit his lip and glanced to the side. Barely a second passed and he ran, picking up his staff and vaulting away within the span of a few seconds. In her ears, Alya’s heart pounded. The sound of sirens echoed. Everything sounded so far away.

Marinette was being loaded into the ambulance. Alya watched the little girl she’d saved say she was her sister, and they let her sit in the front seat and come with them to the hospital.

Alya wanted to go. She wanted to say _“Wait! Take me! Please! I need to make sure I’m with her!”_ But no words came from her and she watched the ambulance drive away. It turned to corner and Marinette was gone. Most people had cleared away already. Nino was running to her and she closed her eyes until his arms held her.

Alya had never been into crying. When things happened, she got angry and did something about it, or she got busy and numb. She didn’t cry often, but the dried tears on her cheeks let her know she had. She didn’t have the energy for anger. She wrapped her arms around Nino, eyes wide and distant. The moment he pulled away and wiped his eyes, shaken and upset, she laid a hand on his cheek.

Then it hit her. “Where’s Adrien?”

He’d come out of the building and run away, which seemed odd. Adrien was the kind of guy to stay behind hand help. He and Marinette were similar in many ways, and that was one. They both were natural heroes. If she was their ‘everyday Ladybug’, he was Chat Noir.

So, when Alya saw him run off with a clear plan in mind, she assumed he would return. He never did.

She wasn’t sure what to think when she saw Chat Noir, so vulnerable and afraid.

She wasn’t suspicious until she heard his voice over the phone.

She wasn’t sure if she’d seen Adrien look like that when they found him, but knew it looked recently familiar.

She wasn’t positive until he finally spoke for the first time since they’d arrived at the hospital and practically turned and said it to her face. “If she dies, it’s my fault. I should have gone _faster_. I shouldn’t have stopped I should have just _gone_. Alya what have I _done_.”

Her hand settled on his back. She was sure of it but figured he didn’t need the stress of her knowing his identity and decided to store that information for later. “Adrien. Adrien, look at me. This is _not_ your fault. You did what you could. She’s the idiot who ran in there. There might have been no other choice…” She looked at the little girl, who’d introduced herself as Lou, and Alya saw she was looking into Marinette’s purse and talking to it quietly, a sad look on her face. _Weird kid_. “But this isn’t your fault Adrien. Okay?”

He sighed and nodded, leaning on her shoulder and falling asleep. Nino came back, hands full, and frowned sympathetically at his best friend, sitting next to him and smiling weakly at Alya over his sleeping head, handing her some food and a Latte.

“Thank you.” She picked up her phone and scrolled through the notifications from her Ladyblog fans, offering her their support for Marinette, more so out of habit then actually wanting to check her notifications. She locked it and peeked at Adrien, who was finally out cold. “He’ll be okay.”

“I hope so.” Nino’s voice was rough- he hadn’t said much, and Alya didn’t blame him.

In the six hours they’d been there, he’d paced, cried, and sat eerily still, staring at nothing but the bead charm in his hands.

Two hours later, Adrien had spread himself out across four seats and slept. Marinette’s parents had brought food and blankets, and one was draped over Adrien and another under his head, like a pillow. A nurse came out and let them know they could sleep in the waiting room or at their homes, but Marinette would not be allowed to have visitors until the next day. Alya knew no one was going anywhere.

Alya curled into Nino, who had dozed off not long after Adrien. Lou had pulled up a chair and was curled up next to Adrien, impossibly small, her arms still wrapped around the purse. The girl’s mother was busy at work and had been frantic when she’d seen her daughter run from the building through news footage. Finding Alya through the Ladyblog, Alya found out she was a single mother who had a night shift as well as a day shift and would normally only get to see her daughter for bedtime before having to leave for work again. Alya assured the woman she’d watch over her daughter.

Sabine smiled softly at Alya. She looked almost like Adrien had, though not as much of a mess as he’d been. His face had broken her heart. Next to Sabine, Tom had his face buried in his hands. He’d been crying but fell asleep not too long ago. “Alya, rest. I won’t sleep for a while, don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on her.” _I’ll wake you if there’s any news_. Alya smiled and adjusted herself to use Nino’s lap as a pillow.

Alya didn’t have any dreams that night, but when Adrien woke up screaming, she hoped he didn’t remember his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't as good as the last two. I felt like the story needed a little bit of a breather (as did i heh- writing angst is very emotionally draining for me) before we get back into it with Marinette's recovery- if that's something i decide to do. I might continue this story, but we will have to see.   
I'm really enjoying writing it so far, but i'm also writing an AU that's got no powers but oof does it have the angst. You know, just your everyday love story about a boy who doesn't believe in love. Love it. But i'm still writing a bunch for it, and kinda switching between this one and that one. Maybe i should try writing some fluff or something not angst lol.   
Again, sorry if this isn't as good as the last chapters, i'm kinda drained. If i really feel as if i don't like it by tomorrow, then i'll probably just rewrite it or have to make up for it with a good chapter four.  
Not even got a clue how long this will be, but I mean i'm this far in so might as well go big or go home.   
Also i should probably let you all know that if there is a weird lack of Marinette's parents (or any parents for that matter) it's because i cannot write parents-child relationships that are healthy and 'normal' because i have absolutely no idea what it's like. I've got two parents that make Gabriel and Kagami's mom look like loving, very permissive people. I mean their parents aren't that bad, sure they've got no life, and i get that, it really sucks and stuff sure, but at least they get to hang out with friends, have a cellphone, and they don't leave their kids to take care of younger siblings while they go on vacation to all these cool places. Gabriel, at least, doesn't seem to verbally abuse his son, obviously saving that for ladybug and cat noir lmfao.   
ANYWAYS that was a little dark   
I've tried many times to write parents but it all sounds fake and forced, so i've just decided to avoid them for the most part.   
anyways ummm so yep. That's that. I'mprobably going to go to bed now but I can always be found on tumblr! links to my tumblr are in the previous chapters author notes.  
Any suggestions and comments and constructive criticism is always welcome! I appreciate all the love this story has gotten so far SOOO MUCH you guys are so sweet. :))))))))))))) I cri it's really touching. :)


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has never felt so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof omg the support i've gotten from you guys is amazing. I'm crying everyday meowch. Thank you so so so much. This chapter is a little slower paced because i'm very tired today. I have class in 16 minutes so I gotta go, but I hope this is a good enough chapter! I love you all so much thank you thank you thank you for the wonderful comments you've made. I am not worthy.   
Feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated. I'd love for my writing to get better always, and i'm not sure if this chapter is as well done as the last three, but i hope it's okay.

Marinette’s head was screaming.

_Shut up._

She woke up in a room that was too bright and too dark- too loud and too quiet. She was hyper aware of everything in the room- the beeping of the heart monitor, the whirr of the air conditioning, the swishing of curtains. She was also aware of the fact that she was alone.

In books and movies, the injured character _never_ woke up alone. They always had someone sleeping next to them on a chair, holding their hands. She didn’t feel upset, but the thought of too good to be true filtered through her thoughts.

The curtains were drawn, the lights out. She took all this in, along with her pounding headache. _Concussion_. Made sense, she supposed, listening to the sound of air as the beeping pierced her skull over and over.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had never felt so alone. She knew her parents and Alya and Nino would be outside. She knew her old classmates would want to visit her eventually. This did nothing to make the room less dark and empty. No get well soon cards, no flowers, no teddy bears, no balloons.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had never felt so alone.

Fifteen seconds after she’d woken up, a nurse came in, causing Marinette to wince at the sound of the lock clicking in. Everything was too loud, too bright. She closed her eyes as the nurse smiled cheerfully, her white scrubs reflecting the small amount of sunlight that shone through the window. She closed her eyes.

_It’s too early for this, I reject this concussion. You may leave now._ Her concussion responded with a splitting headache. Marinette whined, the sound raspy and her throat feeling like sandpaper. _Ugh. Screw you. _

The nurse laughed. “Sorry, it’s going to be a little hard to take sounds and lights for about a week. You don’t have a _massive_ concussion, but it’s still not great. You’re going to have to wear sunglasses for a week or two once you leave.” _Cool yeah that’s awesome now shut up and let me go back to sleep. _The nurse was friendly but didn’t seem to understand a _quiet_ voice. Concussion Marinette didn’t have the patience for this. Her eyes grew heavy and she didn’t open them for a few hours more.

When she awoke again, there was a bottle of water next to her. Her arms felt stiff and sore. Her legs felt worse. She couldn’t remember going to the gym recently, yet her muscles ached. Marinette opened her eyes and closed them again. _Nope_.

The nurse came back in, and she stopped fighting the urge to sleep again. She was still not ready to hear her overly chipper voice.

Marinette slept feverishly for the next 8 hours, drifting in and out of sleep. Her face felt hot and prickly, her throat sore, her ears burning. She took care of her body, and _this_ was the thanks she got for it. _I hate you_.

Marinette couldn’t remember falling asleep, bur she remembered the feel of lips on her forehead. She remembered the ghosts of whispers telling her she was loved, and she would be okay. She remembered the feeling of hands touching her face ever so lightly, as gentle as a cloud. She remembered the kiss of tears on her cheek, ones that weren’t hers. She remembered an apology, a thank you, and a prayer.

She didn’t remember _who_. She didn’t remember _when_. She didn’t remember _why_.

But she did remember _what_, and the next time it happened, she was waking up, and she knew then what she didn’t before. _Who_ and _when_ and _why_.

_Who. _Adrien towered over her and she thought she might be asleep. She didn’t seem to have any dreams the last times, but perhaps her mind was healing faster. Then the pulsing headache attacked her, and she knew she was awake.

His hands were on her face, his lips against her chin. His lips against her cheeks. Her lips against her nose.

Marinette was only receiving information in pieces, putting together everything that happened like a puzzle. Adrien would always be the hardest puzzle for her to assemble, and she wasn’t sure if she ever would, but when his eyes met hers, another piece clicked into place.

_When_. Right here, right now. If her parents weren’t there, was he even allowed to see her? How did he even get in?

_Why_. The answer was spoken in his eyes and written in his touch. _Love_. She let herself believe, even if it wasn’t the case, that this wasn’t the love of a friend.

His name formed on her lips. A sound croaked out and he drew back, forehead crinkling in confusion. She tried again. “Adrien.” The raspy voice scraped at her ears and she cringed. At least she was making progress.

He bit his lip and she knew she sounded stupid. “Are you alright? I’m not supposed to see you, I know, but it’s been five days and I can’t…” He swallowed. “I’m so sorry.”

Her head hurt, but not nearly as much as it had before. “What for? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

He shook his head frantically. “No, you don’t understand. I-you-Chat Noir he should have been faster.”

She drew her brows together. “I’m not seeing how this is your fault, and Chat Noir saved my life, I think. Regardless, I’m the one who went back in after Lou.” Her eyes widened. “Oh my gosh. Lou. I have to-” Her head pulsed, and she cringed again. Adrien wasn’t looking at her and didn’t seem to notice her abrupt stop in her conversation.

“She’s home now, she needed to go back to school, but she comes to visit afterwards. Alya has been helping her with homework.” He looked awkwardly in her direction. “She…she’s been holding onto your purse. I’m not sure, but she freaks out whenever someone tries to take it from her.”   
Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god.” She smiled weakly. “She listens well.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it. Next time you see her, let her know she should put some cookies in there for later and she can hold onto it for a little while longer.” Of course, Marinette wanted to see Tikki, but the Kwami had a high-pitched voice that Marinette wasn’t sure she could handle yet.

The nurse walked in and Adrien’s eyes widened. “Shit.”

“Mr. Agreste, Marinette might not be well enough for visitors. Please remain in the waiting room with the others.” The woman frowned disapprovingly at Adrien, but Marinette was glad she wasn’t trying to be super cheery.

Marinette coughed. “No, please, I think I’d like to see my parents. Adrien can stay, he’s not bothering me.” She glanced at him. “Well, if he wants, that is.”

The nurse frowned. “Marinette, you should allow your doctor to make these decisions.” She sighed.

“Please, I’m okay. Just my parents and Alya and Nino can come in after. I can’t be alone anymore.”

She gazed pleadingly at the woman, who sighed after a few moments. “I suppose I could ask. But you, young man,” her finger pointed accusingly at Adrien, “will wait outside until I have my answer.”

The pair pouted and Adrien took her hands quickly, leaning in. His breath tickled her ear and his voice sounded broken as he whispered to her. “I’m sorry. I’m glad you’re okay. I’m so glad. I…I care about you deeply, Marinette. Understand that. Please don’t run into buildings that are about to fall if you plan on getting stuck. I might not be there next time.” His words tickled her brain, his lips sent shivers through her as they brushed her ear. He pressed them lightly to her forehead and a sigh escaped her, feeling tired again. A headache made its way to her and she shut her eyes.

If she had been even a little bit more healed. If this had happened even a day later, she would have understood what he’d said.

But when she woke up next, Marinette didn’t remember those whispered words at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly thank you guys so much. I can't believe my one-shot turned into this omg. Hope you're all having a wonderful week!   
I can be found on tumblr. My username is Miraculousnisses!


	5. At that moment, she knew...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya discovers one thing and realizes another.

If it had been any other way, Alya would have screamed.

Alya once measured Ladybug’s footprint. She’d wanted to put the Hero’s height onto the Ladyblog, but couldn’t exactly ask her what it was, not when there were_ so many_ other questions that were always more important. Besides, a footprint could tell out a _lot_ about a person.

For one, dividing the length by 0.15 would give you the height of the person. Max had calculated how fast she’d been moving by measuring the depth of the impression at the ball of her foot was, and how long her legs were in proportion to the rest of her body by measuring the length between each stride.

Alya remembers excitedly telling Marinette about her newest discovery, and the face Marinette had made.

“I’m just worried you’ll end up getting hurt. Do you always have to be _right there_?” Alya heard this before more times than she could count, and even when she _did_ get into trouble, she was always fine in the end.

Alya was an excellent reporter. She did what needed to be done, went where she needed to go, to get a scoop.

Alya was also a thinker. She could connect the dots where even Hawkmoth couldn’t, discovering things about superheroes throughout history that even historians overlooked.

Alya was nothing if not a good detective.

She wondered if this time she had, perhaps, been _too _good. She hadn’t meant to discover Ladybug’s identity- she hadn’t been looking for it.

It started with Marinette’s purse. Lou was obsessed with it. Adrien had asked the little girl one time if she wanted him to hold it for her, and she_ growled_, and no one dared ask again.

Alya decided not to think about it too much, it wasn’t anything odd for a child to be extremely loyal to someone older they admired. Marinette _had_ saved her from certain death, something a child knew and feared but didn’t fully understand. Still, Marinette was a superhero in her eyes.

Alya didn’t think it was too odd until she noticed Lou sneaking cookies by the handful into the bag. This wasn’t just once, mind you- she’d do it regularly. Whenever she’d come to visit Marinette, there was always a plate of cookies with _Lou_ written in pink icing, the letters uneven and shaky. She noticed the girl would eat one or two, and then put the rest into the purse.

Once, she’d talked to the girl’s mother to let her know that they’d picked Lou up from school, and the older woman had told Alya to thank Marinette for _both_ the delicious cookies.

“Both?” Alya had asked. Surely, she’d gotten more than two?

The mother giggled. “Yes, they’re delicious! She sent my little Lou home with two cookies for me! She’s spoiling me!” Alya had laughed but wasn’t really paying attention. She’d seen Lou put at least four or five into the purse, and three more into her backpack. Was it healthy to eat that many cookies almost daily? Why did Lou leave with sometimes ten cookies each day she visited Marinette’s, and yet they were nearly all gone by the time she got home only a few hours later?

A few minutes more of conversation, and Lou’s mother ended the call. Alya never mentioned the number of cookies that were in the child’s possession daily, the questions lingering in her mind. _Maybe they’re worse off then they let on. Maybe they really can’t afford a proper meal every day. _

It wasn’t until a few minutes later, not really studying for her midterm, that Alya remembered, with an odd amount of difficulty, that she’d seen Marinette sneak pastries, often cookies or macaroons, into her purse. She remembered seeing Marinette putting some sort of sweet or pasty into her purse _every single time_ she came across one.

So, what had been initially a question of whether a child was being fed enough, was now something Alya couldn’t seem to put together- not because it made no sense, but because she couldn’t seem to remember _anything._

It had always been like assembling a puzzle- putting together pieces until the whole picture was exposed. You weren’t supposed to forget that the puzzle, or pieces of it, were there, connecting pieces together in a space already filled. That didn’t happen, unless you were hallucinating. She’d tried writing things down, but when she revisited points, they seemed to lose meaning, and she couldn’t remember why she’d even written them down.

The five days of her investigation featured some of the biggest physical and metaphorical headaches of Alya’s life. _Of course, why am I even surprised that something like this happens before midterms._

To say that Alya Césaire was frustrated was to say Luka was casual with music. She didn’t know what she was looking for, but something was there. She couldn’t let it go.

She was almost disappointed when the mystery solved itself.

All she did was peak into the bag, out of curiosity. Lou hadn’t seen her, and Alya peered over the young girl’s shoulder.

Shock, recognition, understanding, and disbelief escapes her in a loud gasp as everything focuses on the moment at hand.

A kwami.

_There’s a kwami in this bag_. It’s staring at her with wide eyes and a slow smile creeps onto it’s face, too forced and too uncomfortable. She knows that smile. There is only one person who smiles like that and Alya has seen it fourteen thousand times.

“Hello, Alya.” The kwami says, uncertainly, Alya’s name sounding like it’s been said hundreds of times before. As if Alya were an old friend.

Alya knows who Ladybug is.

Ladybug is Marinette.

Marinette.

_Marinette._

Lou whips around, eyes wide. She looks scared. “You can’t tell anybody. It’s supposed to be a secret!”

Alya finds herself winking, although she’s screaming on the inside. “Ladybug isn’t the only one with a secret.” She whispers. The words register only after she’s said them, and she feels Trixx pinch her from her shirt pocket.

The red kwami coughs not-so-subtly.

Thankfully, the little girl doesn’t pick up it’s meaning, but at least she isn’t focusing on what Alya had said. _Just because Marinette told this little girl does _not_ mean it’s a good idea for the rest of you too_. She could hear Trixx already, and knew she’d be scolded at home. _You’re all going to tell a little girl your identities. Oh, yes, wonderful idea. Let’s put the innocent child in danger. We’re not going to tell each other who we are, but yes, why not share dangerous information with someone who doesn’t even understand danger. _

If she hadn’t before, Alya suddenly understood the severity of the situation. Children were extremely susceptible to getting upset over anything, and as such, there had been many the young Akuma in these last five years.

Now that a child knew _Ladybug’s_ identity…

Alya wasn’t sure _screwed_ covered how deeply in trouble the heroes of Paris were. She wasn’t sure _Marinette _knew when it happened, and she wasn’t sure how she could tell her teammates without the possibility of anyone- especially Chloe or Nino and, if she was correct in her assumptions, Adrien- connecting the dots.

Heck, all of _Paris_ could connect the dots if they found out. _Everyone_ had witnessed Marinette running into the building, and the events that followed. It was all over the news. All over _her_ blog.

Alya gulped, plastering on a sweet smile and telling the girl she must be special if Marinette told her before she told even her _best friend_.

Alya wondered if she’d feel this relieved from now on when she saw Lou smiled. She didn’t wonder what might happen if Lou didn’t smile. She didn’t need to.

She already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you thank you. All of the support and wonderful response i have received about this story is making me cry omg. I might be taking a little longer to get out these last few chapters. my mom signed us up for a bollywood dancing class tomorrow and i can't dance loooll ahahaha  
Only one or two more chapters to go. You might hate how this ends. Oops sorry?  
You guys can find me on tumblr and give me suggestions for the story there if you got any. Outside ideas honestly really help me figure out how to get the next chapter flowing.  
anyways i cannot thank you all enough for the kind words. remember constructive criticism is always welcome! If there's something you don't like, let me know! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.  
wtf my knee is numb...legit whole body is fine, i'm not even that cold. but my knee is numb and white af. I have this circulation issue but it's usually just in my fingertips in the middle of the fkn winter boi no don't start in my knees.  
>>>>>>by the end of this chapter, Marinette has been home for two weeks after being in the hospital for one. She's not wearing sunglasses most of the time now, and she can look at screens for small periods of time and no longer than maybe 20 mins at a time. Adrien has been avoiding Marinette and has barely seen her. Chat Noir has not visited because Adrien knows she needs her rest. She still wants him to visit tho. It gets lonely. Marinette will probably be ready to take tiki back in a little less than a week. Tikki's got a high pitched voice and there is no way Mari can take that bc i sure couldn't when i had my concussions.  
Adrien hasn't been avoiding her really because of *her*, but rather because he's legit just busy and he wants her to heal and poor boy thinks he's in her way plus he still feels hella guilty. Gabriel sometimes asks how she's doing, mostly because Adrien just lets out his whole stress about her injury and tells his father about her health and what she's doing and how she's gotten better and cute stuff.  
There's a miraculous discord with like six people but if you're interested in joining, i can give you a link, just ask (here or tumblr, either is fine!)  
okay i'll stop talking now.


	6. Happiest for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka accepts his fate.

Luka wanted to scream.

There were times when Luka wondered why he’d said no.

When Marinette- Ladybug- offered to let him keep the miraculous full time, he’d turned it down. He was going to be out of the country for university anyways, so he wouldn’t be able to help.

He wasn’t sure if Rena Rouge or Carapace had been offered to keep theirs, but he knew Queen Bee had hers since Chloe didn’t even bother keeping a low profile with the countless posts on Instagram and snapchat.

If he had kept it, though, Marinette might not be in the hospital. He could have given them a second chance, maybe gotten the girl out safely and Marinette wouldn’t have gone into the building.

When he got the call that Marinette had woken, he didn’t go see her.

When he got the call that she was back home, he didn’t go see her.

It was only when she called him and asked, that he saw her.

It was so unlike Luka to hide away rather than speaking his mind, but this was so different a situation than he was used to, that he wasn’t sure if he _should_ be there. It wasn’t as if her parents would hate him, or Alya, Nino, any of her friends, really. But Marinette would know, and Adrien would know.

Luka never let Adrien know he knew, because he didn’t want the model to worry about having his identity exposed. With Marinette, he’d known long before he stumbled on her in an alley as she detransformed. It was an accident, but she’d seen him seeing her. So, really, there was no use in pretending he didn’t know.

If Luka was being fully honest, which he usually was, he didn’t go visit Marinette because he didn’t want to see Adrien. It was painfully obvious that Marinette played the song of his heart, and it was common knowledge that he’d always played hers.

Even with all this knowledge of identities and secret loves and promises, Luka had seen the look on Adrien’s- Chat Noir’s face. He knew how fragile and intense Adrien could be with his emotions, and Luka could not _bear_ to have a look of betrayal turned upon him by _those_ eyes.

So, he ignored the yearning to see her and stayed behind.

He didn’t get to see her for two weeks.

She looked like shit. Beautiful, for sure, but as if she were weak and struggling, in terrible amounts of pain. Luka’s heart clenched and he gulped.

“Hey Marinette.”

A second passed before her eyes shifted slowly to him. She allowed herself to smile. It was weak, but genuine. “Luka.”

Luka didn’t see point in making small talk. “I’m sorry I didn’t visit you sooner. I’ve been feeling rather guilty about it.”

She smiled softly. “I know. It’s okay. I don’t blame you; none of this is at all your fault.”

“Doesn’t make it any easier.” He replied. “I’m sure Adrien isn’t doing much better either.”

Her brows drew close together, nose wrinkling in confusion. “What?”

His heart hammered in his chest. _Not your secret to tell, Luka._ “Well, from what I hear, he’s been very upset. Word on the street is that Adrien Agreste hasn’t smiled in two weeks.”

_Not exactly a lie, #sadrien has been trending on twitter for days now._

“You’re over-exaggerating. I saw him smile. He came to see me in the hospital. He…” She winced in pain, biting her lip as her voice croaked. “I don’t remember. He told me something but I… I don’t remember.”

Alya entered the room then, smiling at him. “How’s she doing?”

“Better, I think. I’m not sure.” He hadn’t seen her until today, so maybe someone else was better to answer that.

“She hasn’t been awake much. Adrien has been distraught about the whole thing. Every time he comes, she seems to wake up immediately, but never for very long. He’s been going on about bad luck and other nonsense, and now… well we haven’t seen him in a few days.”

Marinette yawned again.

Alya smiled softly at her best friend. “You want to sleep?”

Marinette shook her head slowly. “I can’t take it anymore; I need to get out of bed. Can you guys help me?”

Alya nodded. “Maybe I should call Adrien. I don’t know what’s up with him but he’s avoiding seeing you.”

Marinette, who was sitting up on the bed now, gently letting her feet touch the floor, tilted her head in confusion. Her eyebrows scrunched together adorably. “What? Why? Did I do something wrong?”

Alya shrugged. “Probably not, but I’m getting tired of this, so I’ll call Nino.” She narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger accusingly at Marinette. “You better not fall asleep before he sees you.”

With that, she left the room, already on the phone with Nino.

Luka turned to Marinette after a few seconds. “So…”

“So?” She clutched at her bedpost suddenly, knees buckling. He started forward to catch her, but she waved him off. “I’m fine, just been in bed too long, my legs are a little numb.”

Luka trusted her judgment, but watched her, just in case. She made it over to her chest of fabrics, and he smiled at the familiarity as she rifled through it, settling on some synthetic pink silk.

“I’ve been knitting these last few days, but sewing is hard to do without sitting up, and it hurts my neck. Now that I’m up, there’s no way I’m waiting any more.”

Luka chuckled. Marinette’s passion was something he truly admired in her. He was glad to see it hadn’t changed since he last saw her.

As Marinette asked him about the year abroad, he’d done for school, he smiled and told her everything.

When Adrien arrived, Luka found himself feeling out of place in the room, but he didn’t mind.

He might not be meant for Marinette, but he knew he’d still be there, always, whether or not she needed him. Luka would always love Marinette, he knew this. Perhaps it wasn’t meant to be a romantic love, but he would take whatever he got- relationships were something to treasure, even if they weren’t what you wanted them to be.

Luka would always love Marinette, and she him. It might have worked had she not loved Adrien more.

Luka smiled as Adrien burst into the room, eyes shining.

As Adrien pulled Marinette into a hug, Luka smiled again. A little wistfully, as little sad. Still, in this moment, Luka could not have been happier for his friends. It was his curse, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AJISDJKBAJFDSJKHJADJHASKDHJASKJHDJHAJS   
IVE GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER PLANNED IN MY MIND, AND THE LAST CHAPTER IS ALREADY HALF WRITTEN!!!!!!   
MY EXAMS ARE DONE SO NOW I CAN GET BACK TO IGNORING SCHOOL 
> 
> thank you all for your continued love on this story, it really means so much to see you all loving it and enjoying it. 
> 
> on another note BRO MULTIMOUSE I LOVE HER   
****i won't be watching loveeater, so dw about spoilers, but if you do, please don't comment anything about it onto my stories, i'm trying my best to avoid them!!
> 
> hopefully this chapter was okay, even if it was a little filter! i wasn't going to post it at first, but i decided i might as well.   
i hope it was up to standards! next chapters a lil adrinette angst oohogoioiserhoioihoi hahhahahhaahhahahaaaa i love angst sjefdrgjkdreswa  
maybe i'll write something that's a little longer next too. maybe. no promises, really. but i'll try.  
also i have this INTENSE ANGST AU FIC (NO POWERS) AND IM FINALLY WRITING IT AN OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOH OMG (IM NOT GONNA UPLOAD IT UNTIL THE ENTIRE THING IS FINISHED SO ITLL ALL END UP BEING ONE REALLY LONG CHAPTER.  
but who knows when it'll be done ahahahahoof  
till next chapter!   
love you all


	7. Counting the days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds she can waste time by counting.   
it's better than staring that those words all day, anyways.

Marinette woke, and heard no screams.

Peace. _For once_.

She registered the light from the open blinds but didn’t dare take a glance. She wasn’t taking a chance to let the screaming to come back again.

This time, she wasn’t so lonely. Alya was holding her hand and smiling down at her. Marinette tried to speak, but only a croak escaped her. Alya smiled warmly.

“You gave me quite the scare there, kiddo. How are you holding up?”

“Wonderful.” She croaked, blinking to let her eyes adjust to the light from the windows. “You know, besides the headache.” She pressed a hand to her temple, groaning. “Sorry, I don’t mean to complain.”

Alya snorted, the noise comforting in its familiarity, but painful to her ears. “Look at you, still being adorable, even after you almost died. Complain it up, Mari, you deserve it.”

Alix and Nathaniel walked in, the latter smiling shyly, the former smiling wide in excitement as soon as she saw Mari, with her eyes open.

Alix bumped her fist with Marinette’s, and then Alya’s. “Hey there, long time no see.”

Marinette laughed weekly, the sound unfamiliar and rough. “Well, we don’t go to the same school anymore.” Her eyes widened as realization set in. “Oh no! What day is it? I’ve missed so much of school, haven’t I!”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Girl, you’ll be fine, you’re more talented than anyone else, and, besides, you’re not allowed _anywhere_ near your school until the doctor says anything about it.”

Marinette pouted, but her face felt stiff and the movement hurt. She winced. “hey, do you guys mind helping me sit up? I don’t want to be laying down anymore.”

Alix eagerly agreed, running around to get a hold of the remote control, grinning as she played with the settings. “I’ve always wanted to do this.” She whispered, mostly to herself. Nathaniel snorted loudly, a hand slapping over his mouth. Alya burst out laughing as Marinette smiled.

It was good to be back in the company of friends. The happiness didn’t last long, however, as she attempted to stretch her limbs. 

Her leg had felt odd, and she’d felt _something _tickling her knee, but she’d assumed it was the blanket. Once she was sitting up, Marinette sighed in content, and began to stretch.

Something pulled at her leg and she screamed in pain. She doubled over and began to breathe heavily, _There’s something wrong with my leg, there’s something wrong with my leg._

In the distance, Marinette heard voices, rushed at first, then soothing, and felt a hand touch her shoulder, rubbing circles over the fabric of the hospital gown and bringing her back to reality.

Marinette couldn’t see past the tears that blurred her vision. Her heart pounded in her chest, shaking her body. “What’s wrong with my leg? What’s wrong with my _leg_?”

Alya quieted her, shooing the nurses away. “We’re fine. I can take care of this. I’ll call you if something happens. She’s only scared.”

The nurses seemed hesitant, but the male nurse took his partner’s arm, nodding towards the door. She bit her lip and nodded after a moment, following him.

Alya turned back to Marinette. “Hey, babe, don’t worry, okay? It’s just a small fracture, don’t worry, you’ll be okay. It’s not broken.”

Alya’s hand rubbed soothing circles onto Marinette’s back, and it was the only thing she could feel as Alya’s voice floated from her, and Marinette knew that the touch of her friend’s hand was the only thing keeping her onto the bed and not drifting up into the air, spinning in the black endlessness of her panic.

It took fifteen minutes, but her body slowly drifted back to the mattress, her mind resting on the pillow. Marinette’s vision cleared. She blinked as the last of the tears left her eyes, and the blurriness began to recede. In the light of the window, she thought she saw a mop of blonde hair standing over her. She blinked, and Alya came into focus.

“Alya,” she gasped, still gaining her bearings, “have you seen Adrien?”

Alya bit her lip. “Maybe…maybe that’s best to ask when we get you home.”

Wait…home? Marinette brightened. “I’m going _home_?” At Nathaniel’s warm smile, she pumped her fist, or, rather, tried to. Her arm didn’t lift far of the bed, but the effort and enthusiasm were still there. Alix laughed.

.

Marinette, in her hours spent alone in the apartment she shared with Alya, had found that counting was a good way to pass the time.

She knew it was eight days, fourteen hours, and twelve minutes since she’d finally stepped foot in her apartment after nine days in hospital.

It was also four minutes since she last saw Alya, and three hours since Nino gave her a fist bump before heading off to class.

It was twenty hours since Rose and Juleka had left after spending three by her side.

Six hours ago, Alix and Kim came rushing in- quietly of course- to tell her about they last race. Kim kept swearing Alix cheated, but Marinette knew better.

It had been one day since Nathaniel had come in and they’d done some sketching while they talked.

It was two days and five hours since Mylène and Ivan came in to see her, announcing their engagement. Marinette had cried. They were so perfect. Alya recorded the whole thing and promised to show Marinette after her twenty days without screens was finally up.

Even _Chloé_ had come, only twenty-six hours ago, to check in. Sabrina came with her the first two times, but now Marinette has seen both Sabrina and Chloé separately twice each within the eight days since she came home.

Max was there now, as he had been yesterday, taking Alya’s place as Marinette’s caretaker when she had to go to class.

Marinette was glad it was more conversation than care-taking.

Max, being a genius as he was, sent Markov in to record her classes when she was away. She would be able to see them in three days.

Three days.

Three days ago, Marinette heard news about Adrien Agreste.

Two days ago, Marinette heard news _from _Adrien Agreste.

Marinette had yet to _see _Adrien Agreste.

Seventeen days ago, he’d called out for her to hurry as she ushered people from the building.

_“Marinette let’s go!” Dust fell from the ceiling and coated Marinette’s dark hair._

_“Everyone isn’t out yet! Go outside and do a headcount, okay? I’ll be fine.”_

_“Marinette, seriously…” Adrien was staring at the ceiling nervously, and she didn’t blame him. Who knew how long until it came down on them. His eyes found hers and she was shocked by the fear in them. “You go, I’ll make sure everyone’s out, okay?”_

_She shook her head. “No, you would know who is missing, so you need to do the headcount.” She glanced back as a shaky voice called out, and saw an elderly woman struggling to get up as a tremor caused her to fall. Marinette rushed to her side. “It’s alright, _Madame_, you’re going to get out just fine. Adrien here will help you out.”_

_Her gaze was pleading, locked on him. He felt his resolve crumble. “Yes, yes I will.”_

_Three minutes later, as Chat Noir, Adrien felt relief wash over him and smother his senses. The shouting and fearful conversation of the Parisians behind him were nothing but white noise as he spotted her form help an injured woman out of the building. He felt himself move towards her and found himself before her before he even knew what was happening._

_“Hey Princess.” He grinned as he leaned towards her. She frowned and narrowed her eyes._

_“Chat Noir now is _not_ the time to flirt! Help get this woman to the crowd and see if there’s a doctor.”_

_“What about you?” His forehead creased._

_“I’ll be fine, just_ go!_”_

_And so, he went._

Chat Noir had saved her life and Adrien worried for it, and yet neither had been seen for seventeen days.

Marinette looked up at Max, who was doing work at her desk, scribbling answers down onto the paper before him at ridiculous speed. Not wanting to interrupt his flow, Marinette watched him work distractedly. She wasn’t really taking in his movements, but the familiarity of his body as he worked soothed her.

He put his pen down and Marinette broke her silence. “Max, have you heard anything about Akuma attacks?”

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, crossing his palms over his lap. “Well, we do know that Hawkmoth has slowed down in the last few years, but usually he does something at least once every two to three weeks. That being said, it’s odd that we haven’t had anything in four. Perhaps Hawkmoth is occupied or simply tired. We don’t know, but all of Paris is grateful.”

She smiled at her old classmate. “Thanks. Hey, do you know how Adrien is doing these days? I haven’t seen him in…a while.”

Max tipped his head to the side. “I spoke to him four days ago, as per Alya’s request, and he said he would come see you. I thought he had by now, but I suppose not.”

Marinette sighed sadly just as Max looked at his phone, informing her he needed to go get Markov, who was finished recording the lecture she’d missed. She thanked him and gave her friend a hug, laying on her side and starting quietly at the gift on her desk.

A piece of concrete in a glass display case. A note lay beside it, but she didn’t need to look at it to see it. Each curve and bend in the letters written so carefully were engraved in her mind.

_For my Princess, the Hero. Paris’ everyday Ladybug._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to JadeAmythest for reviewing this chapter for me and fixing all my spelling and grammar mistakes. you da bomb. i owe you BIG TIME (CHeck her out y'all she's on Ao3, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad under the same name!)*****
> 
> HELLOOOO I WATCHED THE FINALE IM SORRY y'all i barley even tried let's be real. that being said, i still won't post spoilers. but oof. yikes.   
um also MAY WE PLEASE APPRECIATE HOW FINE CHAT BLANC IS ALSO THAT FREAKING TRAILER????? 
> 
> thank you to all of you for your wonderful comments and love on this story! This chapter is a WHOPPING 1638 words! prepare for a hell of a chapter next time, cause imma be putting like three chapters into one. it's gon be long. i'm gonna cry.  
hopefully this is good for you guys, i know it's been slow lately, but next chapter we're pretty much all chaught up on all our characters.....   
we're just waiting for ADRIEN DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN   
the angst in the next chapter is gonna kill me to write and i'm so ready.   
YALL I FREAKING GOT AN 83 ON MY WESTERN FASHION HISTORY MIDTERM AND IM SO HAPPY ADWSJKJASKLJDAKJ


End file.
